willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack's Shows
Jack has had a number of cabaret shows at gay bars throughout the series, during which he sings, dances, plays the piano, does stand-up comedy and at least on one occasion, a magic show. Just Jack Just Jack '''is Jack's one-night only (open mic night) performance at The DuplexBetween a Rock and Harlin's Place . He opens with a rendition of Charlene's "I've Never Been To Me" on piano during which he was interrupted by Will and Grace arguing in the audience. He stops singing and shouts "It's not the Will & Grace show! It's called Just Jack!". Rosario has refered to this show in its Spanish title "Solamente Yack".Object of My Rejection Jack: A Meditation in Three Parts '''Jack: A Meditation in Three Parts (full title: Untitled Jack McFarland Fall Project Entitled Jack: A Meditation in Three Parts) is a play Jack wrote and directed and Karen produced. Originally titled "Love Among the Coconuts: a Caribbean Fantasy", the story was about Plantain, a "magnificently-built island man who wears nothing but puka shells and a palm frond" and about how "five Laotian houseboys face the pain of adolescence". After Karen tells Jack how terrible the script is, he scraps the idea and changes the story channeling his ongoing issue with Will and Grace. The new script features only two characters: "Will" and "Grace" who painfully deal with the death of their dear friend "Jack", whom they have taken for granted. After committing suicide by drinking poison, the two characters find out from a bouncer at the Pearly Gates (played by Karen) that they are both going to hell.The Big Vent Jack 2000 In Jack 2000, Jack's stand-up did poorly at first until he resorted to mocking Will's personal life to humor the audience. Will refuses to let Jack mock him in public further and does not attend his next performances so Karen asks Will to be the adult and show kindness to Jack. Will comes in to watch again, allowing Jack to use of his embarrassing experiences for laughs. Jack, in the end appreciates Will's gesture and begins to put on a good show without humiliating him.Grace 0, Jack 2000 Jack 2001: A Space Odyssey Jack 2001: A Space Odyssey (or simply Jack 2001) is Jack's third cabaret act which he opens with a sci-fi themed number and ends with a version of Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do). A smitten Val whom Jack has invited starts stalking him after seeing all the performances.Last of the Really Odd Lovers Jack learns afterwards that he was nominated for a MAC Award for Jack 2001 and even prepared a video speech in case he wins, but was later informed that the producers got confused because there were too many gay cabaret acts with the word "Jack" in them and Jack was not really nominated.Alice Doesn't Lisp Here Anymore That Old Jack Magic Jack decides to showcasing magic show for his next cabaret act called 'That Old Jack Magic '''and hires Karen to assist him. Conflict begin to arise when Karen contributes ideas to entertain the audience without Jack's approval and she refuses to follow through with the show.Hocus Focus Jack Talk ''Main article: Jack Talk The Badge Main article: The Badge References Category:Jack's career Category:Events